Greg Sleds Away!
'Greg Sleds Away! '''is the 42nd episode of Season 25. Summary When Captain Hook steals Chilly Zack’s sled and winter treats, Greg must overcome his fears to help his friends and save the sled party. Plot The episode begins at Pirate Island where Kwazii and his friends are preparing their skis, sleds, and snowboards. Kwazii polished his snowboard just as Pearl asked her Terra Rancher if Chilly Zack’s sled party will be fun this year, as Kwazii said to her that Chilly Zack’s sled party will and is always super fun! Connor and Amaya couldn’t wait to sled down the snowy hill on Chi-Chi Chilly Canyon, and Captain Jake and his crew couldn't wait to eat some of the yummy winter treats after they raced. Izzy arrives and tells everyone that Chilly Zack’s sled party has something for everybody, then asks if everyone was ready to go. Everyone was all set, but Greg looked kind of anxious when Sofia asked him. Looking up at his friend, Greg replies that he doesn’t want to race this year, and Cubby‘s eyes grew wide as he told Greg that he (Greg) loved to race. Turning to Cubby, Greg told him that he did but explains that the last time he raced, he crashed, broke his sled, and ended sliding down the hill on his back. Greg didn’t want to race this year. Luckily, Amaya tells Greg that he doesn’t have to race if he doesn’t want to and Sofia adds that there are other fun things to do at Chilly Zack’s party. Finally, Greg was convinced and decides to go anyways as Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, and even Greg set off to Chi Chi Chilly Canyon. At Chi Chi Chilly Canyon in Percy’s Penguin village, Chilly Zack and the penguins were preparing for the sled party. Everything was all set, and just in time too, because Kwazii and his friends have arrived. Chilly Zack, Percy, and the other penguins were fascinated by the Disney Junior Club’s snow gear and they were even into Kwazii’s snowboard that was painted orange with a blue flame with silver lining, and it looked like it was built for speed, which it is! Chilly Zack turns to Greg and asked him if he is ready to race as Greg replies that he has his sled, but he doesn’t feel like sledding. Chilly Zack understands as he told everyone that he made his own sled out of ice and leads his friends to where they will be starting the race. Everyone, except Greg, followed Chilly Zack and the penguins and they were really excited to start racing, but just as Chilly Zack was ready to ride on his sled to start the race, he found that his sled was gone, and as Percy turned to the table, he found that the treats were gone too! Zack and the penguins were depressed just as Cubby tells them to not worry, for that he and his friends will find the treats and the sled, which made Zack smile a thanks to them, glad that they were here to help. Kwazii then uses his super senses to track down who stole everything, like super touch, then super sight to spot Chilly Zack’s sled going downhill. Everyone hopped on their sleds and headed downhill to chase whoever was on Chilly Zack's sled, but Greg who was already on his sled, hesitates until Connor says to him that it's okay because them fast sledders will catch the thief as Greg laughs and replies to Connor if he thinks he's faster than him. Smirking, Connor sleds down and Greg whispers "here goes nothing" as he heads down and Chilly Zack and the penguins cheered and shouted at the DJC good luck. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Touch * Super Smell * Clothing Change Villain Motives * Captain Hook: To steal Chilly Zack’s sled and winter treats from his sled party Characters * Greg * Chilly Zack * Percy * Captain Hook * Kwazii * Pearl * Izzy * Sofia * Cubby * Amaya * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Captain Jake * Connor Trivia * This episode is based on ''Sleds Away! from Noonbory and the Super 7. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 25 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Noonbory & the Super 7 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons